1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that can capture and record still images and/or movies, and also relates to a related control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras and digital video cameras, i.e., representative image processing apparatuses now widely used, can capture still images and movies with an image capturing element (such as a CCD sensor or a CMOS sensor) and can record each captured image as a digital data file (i.e., a captured image file).
The file system (i.e., a folder structure) consisting of folders (directories) is generally used to record captured image files. The folders enable a user to sort the captured image files in such a manner that each image file can be easily retrieved later.
For example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-54041, an image capturing apparatus can store captured images into a folder having a creation date identical to the shooting date of the captured image and can create a new folder if such a folder is unavailable.
However, according to the image capturing apparatus disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-54041, the captured images are only allowed to be sorted according to the day the image was captured. Therefore, the grouping conditions of the captured image files are substantially fixed to the units of day and cannot be changed later. For example, the grouping conditions cannot be changed in units of week or month or the like.